1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to electrical connectors for coupling power leads to circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many printed circuit board applications, it is oftentimes necessary to couple heavy power leads directly to the board. The power handling capability of these leads of necessity requires them to be of a somewhat heavier gauge than those leads used for normal signal interconnections. Consequently, connectors used for signal interconnections are not suitable for power connections.
One form of an interconnection pin for multilayer printed circuit boards is disclosed in P. J. Tamburro U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,356 issued Feb. 28, 1978. This pin includes a pair of elongated electrical terminals with a compliant section between the two terminals. A plurality of generally parallel raised pressure ridges are included on an outer surface of the compliant section. These pressure ridges materially aid in preventing any rotational motion being applied to the pin as wirewrap terminations are effected. This connector further includes one or more notches in the compliant section to facilitate interconnection of an axially aligned stack of printed circuit boards. While this interconnection pin is suitable for effecting many signal interconnections, it is not readily adaptable for coupling heavy gauge power leads to a printed circuit board.
Another connector arrangement is disclosed in J. A. Ward U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,955 issued Oct. 9, 1973. This connector arrangement facilitates mounting of a first circuit board or substrate in either a perpendicular or parallel relationship with a second circuit board or substrate in a motherboard-daughterboard fashion. The apparatus is comprised of an elongated mounting bar having connecting devices mounted thereon at spaced intervals. The connecting devices have aligned spring receptacles for receiving and supporting the first circuit board and have posts for entering holes in the second printed circuit board. Although this apparatus is undoubtedly suitable for its intended purpose, it is not readily usable for coupling heavy gauge power leads to a printed circuit board.
In B. S. Bengtsson U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,874 issued Oct. 12, 1965 there is disclosed contact supporting brackets and contacts for relays. One feature of the disclosed construction is the formation of various parts to include within the parts themselves fastening means by which the parts may be assembled. The disclosed apparatus, however, is wholly unsuitable for the connection of heavy gauge power leads to printed circuit boards.